Question: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $1$ and $x$ and add $6$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-9$ and the product of $-3$ and that expression.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $1$ and $x$ $1 \times x = \color{orange}{x}$ What does adding $6$ to $x$ do? $1x$ $ + 6$ What is the quantity of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (1x + 6) = \color{orange}{-3(x+6)}$ What is the sum of $-9$ and $\color{orange}{-3(x+6)}$ $-3(x+6)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(x+6)-9$.